


Everything

by daoniesidhe



Series: The Back Burner [4]
Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoniesidhe/pseuds/daoniesidhe
Summary: There is no reason to be frightened at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary by Scruffy the Cat. I think Langly would like them.

"Langly!" Frohike bellowed.

Byers winced.

"What the hell did you do to my computer?"

Langly grinned. "Chill, dude."

"What _is_ this?"

"Virtual cat."

Byers took one look, and headed for the door.

"What the hell does it do?"

"What's it doing now?"

"Chasing a _mouse_."

Langly laughed. "It'll dump out your folders, too."

"For God's sake, Langly!"

He winked. "Just someone to play with when I'm not home."

Frohike shut up, then sighed. "You _know_ it has a pink ribbon, right?"

"You can change the color. And the name. I'll show you. Here…"

Around the corner, Byers laughed and laughed.


End file.
